Love is Twisted
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Harry is in love with the best girl.Ron is cheating on his girl,The twins have been shairing the same girl without there knowing.Draco is finding love the hard way.There's a set of twins but the mother dosen't know who's there daddy.
1. Hermione finds the lier

((i don't own harry potter and i'm sorry my spelling isn't the best or the lover sceans if you don't like this fanfic then don't tell me i don't want to know and latter on Ron will find out who Hermione's new lover is i diss like ginny and lavander and ron so they are gonnta get it latter on Enjoy or EnHate this story))

Harry Potter had broken up with a idiot red haired girl named Ginny after he told her he wasn't gonnta be a sex toy or lose his virginity to her. Ginny was Angery then hell and was wondering if Harry was gay why won't any male not want to fuck her?

In a other part of the castel was Ron Ginny's brother .Ron was just pulling his penis out of Lavander Brown .Lavander Brown was his ex girlfriend before Ron started dating Hermione and Lavander she lost her virginly to Hal Brown her father by making him want her.She always hated Hermione and wanted Ron for herself but she wasn't his gf anymore after Hermione told Ron she wanted to date him and be his gf.

Ron started asking Hermione to let him fuck her unlike Lavander the whore of the Lion House Hermione. She told Ron she would lose her virginity when she wanted to not when he wanted her to.

Ron had done it with Lavander cuz she was easy and he wanted to lose his virginity and in doing so wished he didn't after he fond out a few things from Hermione's notebook. Like the Fact she wanted to have her frist time with a a virgin like herself and .She wouldn't do it with a none virgin and that she could tell a diff from the two in the boys of Gryffindor.

Ron forgot where he put the notebook she he never fond the page with the list of none virgin and virgin boys and he was listed under none virgin boy list.

Lavander was saying "Ron that was good even for you what got into you?"

Ron " Hermione told me she was keeping her virginity tell she was ready to and not when i wanted her to thats why i'm with you."

Lavander "thats not all you are in love with me not your Ronniekins"

Ron "are you a idiot you Cow the only reason i fuck you is cuz your a easy Bitch."

Ron picked up his clothes and started pulling them on and leaving the 2nd floor men's bathroom.

Lavander was crying when Dean fond her and not soon after he was picking up where Ron lefted off.

In the Headgirl's dorm room was where Hermione and Harry potter where both knew where Ron was with his whore Lavander.

Hermione "i can't belive Ron lost his virginity to that idiot Ugly Bitch and i can't Belive Ginny was acting like a whore and cheated on you Harry with Dean and then came into the Common Room like nothing happened and asked you to fuck her."

Harry "i wanted to see if she wasn't a whore thats why i dated her but she prove that she was the night i fond her shagging Dean in the boys dorm room and they didn't even hear the door opened twice and i'm in love with you not her so i keepted my virginity"

Hermione blushed "i have been in love with you sense 2nd year sense the time we got locked in the girls bathroom and we shagged."

Harry "that really happened it wasn't a dream? "

Hermione "it happened and sense that did happen we aren't virgins but i don't want to be with Ron cuz he's been with Lavander even once but he's been fucking her for 6 months now."

Ginny ended up in a threesome with Dean and Lavander in the boys bathroom after dean locked the door after Ginny showed up.

Harry and Hermione where both naked after there chat and both on her bed til around midnight when Harry when down to the kitchens and started cooking some food for his Lover and himself. He was whereing Pj bottoms and a dark blue tee witch was his lovers but it fit him better.

Ron was looking for his girlfriend sense he didn't know the Headgirl's new password he couldn't get in .Ron walked into the Kitchen and saw Harry cooking food and the frist think he though was either he's just did it with Ginny and he's making food for the both of them or he's damm hungery.

Ron "Harry have you seen my girlfriend?"

Harry "witch one the whore or our best friend Hermione?"

Ron "i don't know what your talking about i'm only dating Hermione and whose's the whore's name?"

Harry "your shagging bitch Lavander Brown is the whore what did you think that the twins ,Hermione or me won't figure where you where at nights when you wheren't in the boy's dorm room?"

Ron "Hermione knows about me shagging Lavander?"

Harry rolls his eyes "everyone has known for months Ron "

Ron was gonnta say something when a barn owl landed besides Ron with a Letter for him.Ron took the letter and opened it. it was from Hermion.

"Dear Ron

I think we are done

i don't love you and sense you have been

cheating on me for months i have been cheating on you

you haven't even saw the signs like the hickys on my neck,

Breasts,ass,chest and everywhere esle and sense you let the

whore thouch you and fuck you i don't want to do anything like

that with you . Ps tell Harry that i want my tee and sugar candies before

tommorow he knows the password."

Ron was is pure shock and handed the letter over to Harry and asked his best friend "What did Hermoine mean by i want my "tee" and "my sugar candies" before tommorow?"

Harry was blushing "sorry mate the sugar candies i can't tell you the meaning of and she is leting me wash her clothes mosty her shirts and she wants her fav before tommorow."

Ron was wondering why Harry was blushing and not looking at him when he asnwered him.

Ron "Harry do you know who Shagged Hermione the frist time and who's been shagging her?"

Harry "i don't know about who's been shagging her over the past few months but i won't tell you who her frist was you don't have a right to know that mate"

Hermione had been doing the twins and a few other Gryffindor virgins before they meet her the twins where close to losing there virginity but when Hermione showed up they wanted her to be there frist.

Hermione's frist lover she couldn't remmber but it wasn't the twins or Harry or any of the Hogwarts school boys .


	2. Ron finds out who

**The Next moring**

Harry potter and Hermoine was walking into the great hall when they spoted Ginny and Lavander Brown chating .

Ginny was saying "Lavander i never though i was bi til Dean and you last night"

Lavander was smirking and thinking _she's my pretty little red haired girlfriend and dean's our shared lover boy and only lover boy,Ron's not gonnta be able to get me in bed with him ever again after all he loves the bookworm Hermoine._

Lavander "Ginny i think i'm falling in love with you and Dean what if we start being the schools only threesome?"

Ginny was blushing "I would love that Lavy and i think Dean would two."_ I wonder who Dean lost his Virginity to cuz it wasn't me i think it was Luna Lovegood._Ginny blinked that though away and looked up to see Hermione and Harry standing in the hall.

Harry whispered to _"Lavander and _Ginny_ our lovers sense when?"_ Hermione as they sat down besides Ron and the twins. Fred "Hermione what have you done to our youngist brother he looks like a hairless cat that fond out its hairless."

Ron looked down at his bowl of corn flakes and didn't look up til he heared Hermione say "Like you care what I have done to him Fred"

Fred "not really just wondering if he fond out about your lovers you had when he was cheating on you with Lavander?"

Hermoine "I wouldn't know Harry might but wouldn't "

Harry "well Ron got the owl you send to him last night Hermione about you cheating on him with other guys but i don't know if he fond out yet who they are."

Ron "I"M siting right here and Who is the guys you been Cheating on Me with Hermione I never Though you Would Cheat on me Or Hurt me so Badly."

Hermione "YOU Have no Right to yell at me about Being Hurt Ron after all you Where cheating on me with the Whore Lavander Brown and You didn't see the Tears i cryed or the Pain i was in All you cared about was Fucking Her."

Harry "Ron You Idiot Shut up and stop being your Sister Ginny"

Fred and ... both looked up and yelled at Harry "Hey thats our Baby sister Even tho she has been acting like a Whore sense she turned 13 but Harry thats No way to act about your Gf"

Harry "I dumped her we are done I was Sick of her trying to get into my pants and Cheating on me with Dean,Kyle,Jimmy,Mike and most of the boys form our house."

Ron "you dumped my baby sister when did this happen after you Shagged her last night and cooked her a last supper?"

Ginny over heared this and said "I wasn't shagging harry last night and he didn't cook me dinner"

Lavander kissed Ginny "Ginny was with me and Dean last night and i didn't see Harry til this moring"

Dean walked into the great hall and kissed Ginny and Lavander on the lips before siting beween his lover girls.

Dean "what have i missed loves?"

Ginny and Lavander filled Dean in as Ron saw George holding Hermiones hand under the table and he remmbered the looks that Fred and George where giving Hermione at the Burrow.

Ron also remmbered when he was sneaking out of the house to be with lavander the way Hermione would wink at the twins and the time he fond them playing Thruth and Dare,Hermoine hardy whering a shirt or pants and the way his twin brothers where both naked.

Ron Yelled "You where cheating on me with my Twin brothers Behide my back and at the Burrow."

Fred smirked and said to George "hand me the gold cuz i was right he firgured it out after Hermione droped him"

George hands Fred a gold coin and says "i though he would never find out it was us "

Hermoine blushed as red as a cherry "Yes it was the twins i was cheating on you with but you wheren't just cheating on me with Lavander at that time you where cheating on me with Dawn Fred's gf and when he fond out he came to me knowing i was sleeping with George"

Hermione when on "and he though we could get even with you and George liked the idea of a threesome and geting back at you Ron for fucking his gf Raven and taking her Virginity."

The twins blushed and both said as they got up from the table "We have to go see you around Hermione,Harry."

The twins disspared out of the great hall and out of the castel throw the way to the town close by.

Ron yelled "You Bitch" and ran out of the great hall after the twins hoping he could find them and beat them up.

Ginny "if Harry wasn't shagging me or lavander who was he cooking supper for?"

Harry "thats none of your bussness Ginny"

Harry wasn't upset at Hermione or angery .


	3. Hermione finds out about the Twins

Hermoine was lefted with Ginny,Dean and Lavander at the table til Lee showed up asking where the twins where.

Hermione told Lee to try in the town not far from school and she told him they where hiding from Ginny and Ron.

Harry and Hermione both raced off for there classes frist class was charms with Flickwick.

Flickwick was standing on a stack of books on his desk and waited til the kids where all in the class where before he spoke.

Flickwick "where is Ron?"

Hermione "he's not feeling well "

Flickwick "very well class today we are ..." and the end of the classes til Dinner time where rushed and hellish.

Hermione had been with George a night before Harry and her sleepted together Fred was with the twin's mom Molly that week.

**three months latter**

Hermione was geting sick the 3rd time the moring Harry was geting worryed about her and made her see Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand and casting spells to check on Hermione without much spell casting she found out that Hermione was 4 months pregnant and due with twins in the end of June.

Madam Pomfrey "Hermione i have good news your not sick dear you're 4 months pregnant with twins and they are due at the end of June."

Hermione was in shock she was 4 months pregnant with twins and she didn't know who there father was or if they both had the same father or not

Harry was in love with Hermione and was thinking of her when she walked up to him one moring in the boys dorm.

Harry "Hermione what are you doing here?"

Hermione "i'm 4 months pregnant and i don't know if you or George is the father of the twins i'm carrying "

Hermione started crying nd harry held her to his naked chest and started thinking about what she just said she was carrying twins and didn't know if he was the father to both or one or either of them.

Hermione and George had stoped sleeping together after she and Harry hooked up only George and Fred knew who she was dating no-one else knew or could figure out who Harry Shagged and cooked supper for or why he was staying single.

Ron was walking into the boys Dorm and saw the two "Bloody hell what is she doing here?"

Harry glared at Ron and said "Shut up Ron "

Hermione had fallen asleep on Harry and she was snoring lightly.

((Ron and Hermione had stoped frighting and where friends kind of again))

Ron looked at the sleeping Hermione and said "what happened mate?"

Harry picked up Hermione and layed her on his bed and layed besides her then aswnered Ron "I don't think she wants you to know or anyone yet.

George was dating Kelly bell , Katie bell's twin sister from Ravenclaw and was happy ,Fred was dating Kelly's best friend Jill White.

**2 months latter**

Hermione and Harry where both keeping her pregnanty sceret and there dating aswell but Ravenclaw and there house where talking about them dating.

Ron didn't belive a word of it he didn't think Harry would betray him like that or Hermione .Ron was still trying to get Hermione back with him.

Harry and Hermione where fond kissing and shagging in her headdorm room she shared with the headboy .

Ron was headboy and the one that fond them when he did he "what the hell Harry ,Hermione what the hell are you doing?"

Hermione was hiding her body by pressing herself into Harry's chest trying to hide her naked body and growing belly.

Hermione "Harry and me should have told you by now we are dating and have been sense Harry dumped Ginny."

Ron "that means you where the girl Harry was Shagging and cooking supper for that Night ?"

Hermione "yes and i'm not sorry Ron"

Harry " I have been in love with Hermione sense 2nd year mate and you didn't want to be with her til 3rd."

Ron "how long have you 2 been shagging behide my back?"

Harry "back in 2nd year and the Night i dumped Ginny"


End file.
